


Fermata

by KeyBlack



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2019-10-08 06:09:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeyBlack/pseuds/KeyBlack
Summary: Compilations of Mamamoo's One Shoot:Ch01: MoonSun - An EncounterCh02: Wheesa - InfluenzaCh03: Wheesa - A Curtain, Boxes, and Apple PieCh04: MoonSun - Two of UsCh05: WheeByul - Lucky That I Love You...Ch06: MoonSun - Tale as Old as TimeCh07: Clef (Bass)





	1. An Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make this work as compilation of my one shoots, instead of making a lot of separated one shoots.  
> Please bear with my writing style as I want to discover a lot of possibility of my capability to write things.
> 
> Also, don't forget to love and support MAMAMOO's White Wind.

_I just staring in the front of my pc…_

_Stuck,_

_How could I continue writing this love story,_

_—when mine was a total wreck..._

_How could the love once bloomed within us,—_

_Now only become a painful memory..._

_My editor just called,_

_He said the latest draft is not enough_

_I’m tired_

_Can I just escaped from this reality_

_I finally left my apartment_

_After since a while I’ve locked up myself_

_I’m trying to be better._

_After all, maybe this broke up story,_

_Is probably trying to tell me something_

_Far more better_

_I picked up my pen, —trying to focus on writing_

_Surrounded by the fresh air_

_Filling my lungs with positivity_

_When suddenly I heard some soothing melody_

_So beautiful that I can’t even pretend I didn’t hear that_

_I looked up_

_Only to saw the source of this serenade_

_I didn’t realise time could moving this fast_

_Today is pouring hard_

_But I didn’t feel gloomy at all.._

_After all, I’ve already found my purpose once again._

_I wonder if I could ever meet her once more._

_I went to the same park_

_My muse wasn’t there_

_That is okay._

_If the fate allows me, —_

_Maybe we could met somewhere else_

_Today is a good day._

_My Editor satisfied with everything_

_Now I only need to fixed some here and some there_

_It’s just a matter of time—_

_Until I saw my other work on display_

_I celebrate the good news_

_To the place far from luxury_

_But I was wrong_

_It is better than any five star fancy stuffs_

_Since I get to saw my muse once again_

_As expected, her voice hypnotising my mind_

_To the point I could feel myself sucked into the arms of angel_

_Suddenly my phone buzzed—_

_I tried to ignore it, —but I’m more afraid of the consequences_

_—cliché, how the universe didn’t want me to enjoy my life_

_As I left the café,_

_I set my goal_

_If—after this I met her somewhere outside this café_

_I’ll chase her to the end of the world_

_Even to the end of my life_

_That’s my promise to the fate_

_I thought my suffering was over_

_But I was wrong—_

_As I handed over the newest draft_

_But still rejected because it wasn’t that good_

_The deadline is near_

_I wonder when I would get a chance to meet my muse again_

_Regretting my life choices_

_From the only chance_

_When I could engage her, while I can_

_Maybe after all, fate is messing with me._

_I went to shop for groceries_

_Preparing to lock myself for another week_

_It still nowhere near half of story_

_But I am progressing_

_And just when I thought I’m going crazy—_

_From seeing things for the past weeks_

_I didn’t_

_I run down from escalator—_

_And went back upstairs to chased my muse_

_Ignoring all the stare I was given_

_Which didn’t bother me at all_

_Since my heart just broke with the sight I lost_

_Once again, fate is toying me_

_I went back to the café for nth time_

_To work my ass off near the deadline_

_But I know I was lying_

_It was all in order to catch a glimpse of her_

_But all the attempt I did_

_It never works_

_My car broke this morning_

_Just when I have to attend an important meeting_

_I took a bus after what it seems to be a long time not._

_It was packed,_

_—remind me the reason why I never took a bus anymore_

_But she was there_

_Queuing in front of the back door_

_I realised my voice is higher than usual_

_Ignoring the glare I’ve received when I shouted_

_But it was too late_

_She is already gone_

_While my hand moving to give them my signature—_

_I beamed my genuine smile to all of them and interact._

_For a brief moment_

_I put down my pen_

_Looking up, there are still half of the audience_

_I flinched for a second._

_I still haven’t gotten used—_

_With my brain tricking me_

_That I just thought I saw my muse—walking behind the audience_

_Which I brushed off_

_After all, it has been years_

_As the centre of attention,_

_I brought my glass up to the air_

_Cling the luxurious champagne, gift of my successes_

_With the help of these people_

_I’m proud of myself that I could be for what I am today_

_Better self—_

_Yet, still with the hole inside my heart_

_The flings that I had_

_Never ever been enough_

_It has to be her._

_And fate, is really cruel_

_After all the years I’ve been spending_

_After all the search that I’ve been through_

_After all the time I thought I’m going crazy_

_And at this moment_

_I could listen to the same aria—_

_That my head keep replaying over and over_

_—I turned around and stood up,_

_In the verge of tears_

_Slowly walking my way towards the front of stage_

_Gaining the attention from all of the corner_

_But I didn’t care_

_“It is beautiful”_

_Accompanied with a slow claps_

_It is the only sentence I said—_

_after long, intense stare throughout the whole song_

_Which left me surprised—_

_Since she didn’t break them at all_

_—still serenading me with the softest smile ever_

_Fate indeed works in funny way_

_;;;_

_To be standing here has always been my dream_

_All of the years of hard work I’ve been through_

_It was worth every single of it_

_This is highest point in my life_

_Which I know it’s going to be even higher from now on_

_After the new contract We’ve signed earlier this month_

_Yet, all of these happiness_

_Something inside my soul is missing_

_Compared to the moment when I met her for the first time_

_Foolishly standing at my first busking_

_I could clearly remember her sheepish smile_

_—even after all these years has passed_

_But God has different plan for me_

_My life turned even better from five minutes ago—_

_—when I saw her approaching_

_Her twinkling eyes, and the same sheepish smile_

_Getting closer and closer_

_I almost choked, but I have to keep professional_

_I couldn’t avert her burning gaze_

_I want to braze this moment deep inside my memory_

_And took it together to the end of my life_

_“It is beautiful”_

_She said_

_With flushed cheeks and trails of tears I just nodded,_

_Exchanging smile between us_

_Today is probably the last chance_

_For me to “coincidentally” encounter_

_Whose has always been my only love at first sight_

_Whose always fill my gauge to going live_

_Before we get busier_

_To reach the top_

_This time_

_We get few recognition from wandering audience in the park_

_Crowded_

_Some even regulars_

_Right after we finished the first song_

_Flashback to the time where it was—_

_Only her sole eyes, appreciating our performance_

_In the middle of same park_

_I tried scanning all of the people_

_Before accepting the fact_

_She wasn’t nowhere to be found_

_I woke up feeling so nervous_

_Deciding today is going to be my last attempt—_

_Our last attempt_

_If today wasn’t going well,_

_Choices never has been this hard._

_To keep holding on—_

_Or_

_To finally let go,_

_What so called passion_

_My band mates turned around_

_Of course I know my sigh could be heard—_

_Maybe even miles away_

_Every one of us is feeling the same_

_I am so selfish_

_To only thinking about myself_

_I screamed on the top of my lungs_

_Letting out all the frustration in one go_

_When I thought my life is going to be better_

_Suddenly each of my members have separate reason_

_For why our band didn’t seems to work out for everyone_

_I blamed myself, —_

_For ignoring this big problem earlier_

_I cried_

_Alone in the studio room_

_The illusion of she was everywhere_

_I was already gotten used to it_

_But, —not even an action_

_Led me to try to end my single life_

_Because, —here I am_

_Haven’t move on from the same person_

_Even after years has been passed_

_Holding on to my promise_

_To my own self, few years ago_

_Today I hang out with my whole band mates_

_We are celebrating my promotion_

_And I know I am a bit naïve_

_For not noticing worries inside their gaze_

_For not handling the growing snowball_ —

_—that could be prevented_

_For brushing them off_

_Only to counter them later_

_I snickered at the passed bus stop_

_Probably the last time I went from this route_

_Since I’m moving to a closer rent from my workplace_

_I pushed stop button and looked to the bus driver_

_Noticing a familiar figure_

_But by the time, —I already know_

_My mind pulling a trick to me_

_Finally I’ve been accepted!_

_It is a small start-up company_

_But still_

_A stable job_

_Which I’ve always wanted_

_To support my life better_

_We keep busking in the same park_

_And gaining our popularity each time_

_But deep inside I know_

_My eyes only searching for the same—_

_The only figure_

_I’ve been thinking for the last few months_

_One more job opening to attend_

_Only before the weekend_

_I walked in the middle of sidewalk_

_Turned my head around_

_So fast that I swear I could hear my neck cracked_

_I called the young lady_

_Who was already few step ahead_

_Grabbing her shoulder to get her attention_

_But it wasn’t her_

_Maybe these fatigue already eating my sane mind_

_I’m laying down on my bed_

_Staring at the empty paper cup_

_“You’ve amazing performer aura! Good work!”_

_Is all that was written_

_Given from the barista_

_Said it was from the long black haired girl_

_Who left few moments after she got a call_

_That moment on,—_

_I’ll put it inside my cabinet_

_A treasure only for me_

_I’ve been in night shift_

_Not getting plenty of sleep_

_But it doesn’t discouraged me_

_To keep performing_

_And God is good_

_All the sacrifice I’ve been doing is fruitful,_

_Because I get a chance to saw the strange girl_

_That has always appearing in my conscious mind_

_Standing in the middle of crowd_

_Whilst I’ve been sing out my soul_

_I saw her approaching the cashier_

_Wait—wait!_

_Where are you going!_

_Don’t go!_

_Lately, the sky has been crying a lot_

_Marking the ending of harsh cold season_

_We got a call from unknown number_

_A small even, with small pay_

_Even so,_ — _it is still a job_ —

_we are willing to take_

_For the sake of better future_

_We are aiming for_

_Again, I don’t think they’ll accept me_

_I couldn’t even count_

_How many times_

_I’ve been doing the same things_

_Over and over_

_With the same result_

_And I am sure_

_By now, that I am a believer_

_I believe in the love at first sight_

_Which if I ever happen to meet her once more_

_I swear to God_

_I’ll never let her go_

_Funny how God works_

_Even after days has passed_

_I couldn’t forget her twinkling eyes_

_My heart felt the warmth_

_Of her dark brown eyes—_

_Mesmerized to our busking_

_Staying for the whole performance_

_—all with bright grin and flushed cheek_

_Which pumped my whole crew_

_To work even harder_

_I picked up my standing mic_

_Looking at my all of member’s eyes_

_Concealing my shyness, whilst exhaling oxygen_

_I chant the spells_

_Hoping to attract a bunch of audience_

_But nobody stopping by_

_Not even a flinch_

_Except the black haired girl in front of me_

_Who I recall, —was the same stranger_

_Who dumped by her ex-girlfriend_

_After few thoughtful meetings_

_We are decided_

_To continue performing_

_Even it is again all odds_

_We’ll keep pursuing our passion_

_Today is one fine perfect Tuesday_

_The cool wind blowing gently_

_Announcing the changing season from summer to autumn_

_Today is perfect day to stroll_

_If only I’m not rejected by another company_

_And on my way to my second part time job_

_But— probably my life is not harder_

_Than the broken hearted girl few metres away_

_Who her lover just shouted loudly—_

_And give her what it seems to be painful slap_

_—before left her alone_

_In the middle of the street_

_Drowning in her own tears_

_Attracting some lookers_

_I wished I have enough courage to cheer her up_


	2. Influenza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fluffly 2YoungGirls

**5 Years Old **

Jung Wheein is sick. And when Wheein is sick, that means she doesn’t go to school. And Hyejin has to go to school alone.

She hated it.

They haven’t been friends for very long, but they are really close. Wheein is so smart and cute, when Hyejin teased her, she had this cute dimple, her chubby cheeks aroused with reddish blush, shyly telling her to stop.

Jung Wheein is the cutest girl she ever meet. Even her clutched fist is so adorable.

Hyejin just loves spending time with her.

But she can’t spend time with Wheein when she is sick, school isn’t fun without her best friend.

So the young girl comes up with a plan; if she gets sick too then she doesn’t get to go to school, and their moms might let them spend time together.

It’s a great idea.

But… but how do you get sick?

It takes Hyejin a good ten minutes to realise that she can’t get sick by force. So she comes up with the next best idea. She’s a pretty good young actress, so she thinks she can pull it off.

Okay, maybe she can’t.

The next morning Hyejin curls up with her head under the blankets until she gets really hot, makes her hair messy and cries, “Mooooom!”

But when her mother walks into her bedroom, she takes one look at her and says, “Nice try. You’re going to school.”

Young Anh Hyejin has a tantrum and her Mom still drags her to school,

Unfortunately, this day also, she had to spend yet another day without her best friend.

 

**7 Years Old **

Hyejin coughs and rubs at her runny nose with the cuff of her orange sweater.

“Eyy, Hyejin-ah… that’s gross!” Wheein protested, grimacing and looking like she might be sick. “Use your handkerchief.”

“I’ve lost it,” Hyejin said, sniffing.

“Again?”

She nods, grinning. “Yeah. It fell out of my pocket.”

Hyejin forgets what she is about to say next when she sneezes. She doesn’t have a tissue on her either, and ends up sneezing snot and spit all over her friend. “Ew, gross.”

Wheein stumbles backwards, covering her mouth, as she rushes off to be sick, their teacher gives the younger girl a tissue and tells her to clean herself up. She trails into the bathrooms and finds Mio walking out of a stall, paler than ever with red eyes.

As she washes her hands and face, Hyejin’s stomach clenches. She tured around and watched Wheein wash her own hands, and she mumbles, “Wheein-ah… sorry for making you puke.”

Wheein just beaming her smile weakly, but her knees sag and she looks like she is going to faint.

“Whoa, careful!” Hyejin said, catching her just right in time before she bumped into the wash bin, while wondering how she made friends with someone so… frail.

Her friend ended up getting sent to the nurse’s office, thus, Ahn Hyejin need to went back to class.

Alone.

Her best friend is in the sick room because she feels wobbly, but Hyejin has to go back to class.

Alone.

She wants to skip the class, she wants to spend her time with the older girl. She wants to be fussed over by the nurse.

And this time, she really does have a cold, after all. It wouldn’t be faking if she just pretended it’s a bit worse than it really is, right?

Hyejin started to cough again, coughing as hard as she can so everyone can hear the phlegm in her lungs. She coughs until her face goes red and she sniffs, hacking mucus into one of the many tissues her teacher gave her.

Come on, she thinks, feel sorry for me. Let me go to the nurse’s office.

“Miss Ahn, I know you’re worried about your best friend, but deliberately coughing and making yourself look worse won’t work with me,” their teacher calls, and everyone looks at her.

Crap. It didn’t work.

 

**14 Years Old **

“Ah, Wheein-ah… I don’t wanna go shopping! It’s so boring,” Hyejin whined, sitting on the floor of her best friend’s bedroom after school one day.

Her mom has noticed her clothes are all too scruffy, —she is a healthy and growing up girl after all—and wants to drag her daughter on a huge shopping trip this weekend. She doesn’t mind the odd shop (especially if she and her bestfriend go to the arcade), but her mom’s shopping trips are going to suck.

No scratch that. It is a trip to hell.

“For once I don’t blame you,” Wheein replied.

“What’re you implying?”

“—that you overreact,” she says, smiling slightly, showing off her cute, 2.5 cm dimple—Hyejin had measured how deep it was when they were nine.

Hyejin grins. “Fair enough. But seriously, it’s gonna suck, you know… Can you at least help me get out of it?”

“I don’t know if I can. Your mother is a very… persuasive person.”

She sighs, clamping her hands over the sides of her head, pouting. “Please…”

“I’m sorry Hyejin-ah” Wheein sighed. “But I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

It won’t. Clothes shopping with her mom is torture.

So without her-so-called-best-friend’s help, she has to come up with a plan alone.

The evening before the day of shopping, Hyejin walked around her house, slowly and winces while rubbing her stomach. When her parents ask what is wrong, she whimpers about having a tummy ache.

She thinks her mom will end up seeing through it, but it seems to work.

Bursting into tears in the middle of the night and pretending to be sick seals the deal. Her mom goes shopping alone, and Hyejin gets to stay in bed all day.

But when Mom comes home, she’s bought the ugliest clothes for her. Brilliant.

 

**18 Years Old **

Slumping against the table in their Music Club room, Hyejin can barely keep her head up.

Her head throbs whenever she tries to read her textbook, feeling something like the world spun with her being the center of it.

Her tanned skin shining an impressive shade of red. Even in the early autumn, where usually the humid summer wind still blowing, she keeps shivering and she wishes she wore tights this morning. It’s moments like this when she’s glad the Music Club never actually practice, because the thought of singing only, already could tear her throat into pieces.

She thinks it’s the early stages of the flu, her nose tickling and getting more and more bunged up, but currently the achiness and fever are far worse.

She just wants to go to bed, and curled on her comfortable bed.

“Hyejinnie? Are you alright?” The older girl asked.

“Hahahaha…”

“Hey. Are you fine?”

“You look so pretty, Wheein-ah…”

“Wha—?”

Anh Hyejin and Jung Wheein have been best friends since forever she could remember, and the last three years they spent together as a couple. Wheein sat beside her, their arms pressed together. Hyejin lets her head flop against her lover’s shoulder, groaning.

“I feel sick,” she mumbles.

“Of course you do,” Wheein retorted back, she could feel her girlfriend’s heavy breath, pressed in between her neck.

Yongsun gasped. “Wheein-ah!”

“Unnie! Shh! You are so loud!” Byulyi softly hit her shoulder, she looked so worried.

Wheein looks at them both. “I’m not being mean. It’s just… Hyejin has always been acting sick or made herself look worse to get out of things. Are you actually sick, or do you want to get out of practice?”

Wheein’s smile is kind, just like she was telling a joke. And if she really was faking it, Hyejin would probably laugh and be melodramatic and make a big thing out of it.

But she feels like crap, and her words hurt.

She feels dreadful and just wants a cuddle from her wonderful girlfriend.

But not even Wheein believe her.

Now, Hyejin doesn’t cry easily, not even when she fell out from the tree, or when she deadass throwing basketball as hard as she could, only for it to bounce back and smack her face…

Unlike a certain girl she knows.

But this time… she feels so sick and she just wants to go home…

And then tears are spilling down her flushed face and she sobs.

“Hyejin-ah!” Yongsun cries, clearly shocked.

“Are you okay?” Byulyi asked, rushing to her side.

“Hye…Hyejin-ah?” Wheein whispered, not believing the sight in front of her.

Soon there are two pairs of arms surrounding her, Yongsun rubbing her back, Byulyi stroking her hair while pressing a hand to her forehead to feel her fever.

And Wheein just sits there, staring at her as her beloved girl sobs. Wheein knows her too well; she knew her Ahn Hyejin doesn’t cry like this when she’s just pretending.

“…you really are sick…” Mio says, slipping an arm around her waist and handing her a pack of tissue. “I’m sorry. I am sorry, I did not notice it before. Do you want to go home?”

It’s so humiliating to cry, but she can’t stop. Hyejin just nodded, sobbing pitifully.

“Alright then..” Wheein said, patting her head as hugging her closer, reassuring her girlfriend to calm down. “Let’s get you home, my baby Hyejin.”

And even though she feels like utter crap, that brings a small smile to her face.


	3. A Curtain, Boxes, and Apple Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Domestic Wheesa

Jung Wheein was in the kitchen, looking through her fridge and frowned at the contents. All she had in there was a bottle of wine, milk, and some half eaten noodles that she had yesterday for lunch. She spent all of her time working that she never really had time to go grocery shopping.

Reluctantly, she picked up the noodles, placed what was left in a bowl, and set it in the microwave. While she was waiting for the timer to go off, she looked out her window and saw that someone had moved into the house across the street. She could see piled up boxes in the living room but not much else. She knew the house had been vacant for a while but she didn’t realize that someone had moved in yet.

The timer to her noodles went off and her attention was drawn away from the window to her food.

Wheein carefully picked up the steaming bowl and grabbed a pair of chop sticks. She was about ready to leave the kitchen but she decided to take one last glance out the window. When she did, she was surprised to see that a woman was now moving the boxes around inside the house.

The woman appeared to be about her age and also had a long black hair—the woman was also wearing a blue tank top and her arms where extremely toned. She didn’t had anything to do, so she watched the woman move box after box and paid particularly close attention to the way her arms flexed.

Only, —she didn’t notice she was doing this at first but once she realized she was staring she turned her attention back to her food. She reminded herself to not be such a creeper and closed her own blinds and walked out of the kitchen.

The next morning Wheein actually had the day off and she had spent it sleeping in. Slowly, she pulled her pink robe over her shoulders and decided it was time to get breakfast, lunch, or whatever it was now. She made her way to the kitchen and took out the lonely carton of milk and placed it by the kitchen sink.

Next, she went to the pantry and was extremely grateful that she at least kept a stash of cereal in there. She picked out a box of honey cereal, —poured it into a bowl along with some milk, and grabbed a spoon.

She then opened her window to let the light from the day pour into the room. After her eyes adjusted, —she made out the house across the street that now had a significantly lower number of boxes inside.

Jung Wheein did not know why, —but she was disappointed that the woman from yesterday wasn’t there and she picked up her cereal and took a bite. She directed her attention to the mail man as he pulled out of the street and thought that she better go check her mail later on. She turned back to the house across the way and was about to go into her living room when she saw the woman from yesterday stand up.

This time the woman was in a sports bra and shorts and was clearly working out. Wheein’s jaw dropped because _wow_ , —seriously—this woman was gorgeous.

A wave of interest grew on her stomach. Wheein wanted to know more about her as she watched the woman stretch. Her neighbor really needed to get some curtains but she wasn’t complaining.

Then, she poured her second bowl of cereal and thought it was about time she stepped away from the window because she had now been watching the woman for some time. Suddenly, a passing car came through the neighborhood that was playing some obnoxiously loud music and sped down the street breaking the silence. The woman from across the street stopped her workout and looked out her window.

Wheein’s eyes met with the woman’s across the street and the woman smiled back. She was caught with surprise, a spoon was still lodged in her mouth, she had bedhead, and she was wearing her pajamas. She also wondered why she cared so much about her appearance right now because the woman was just a stranger.

Jung Wheein felt her face go red and she turned away awkwardly to leave her kitchen. She avoided her kitchen window for the next few hours.

Later that evening, Wheein remembered that she probably really needed to check the mail because she had some important work documents in there. She wasn’t looking forward to possibly seeing her new neighbor after earlier but there was no way around it.

She was now fully dressed and ready to go out even if it was just a short walk to the mail box. Wheein left her house and made it to the box without anyone in sight but when she was walking back to her house she heard loud footsteps behind her.

“Hey, wait up!” a voice called. Wheein turned around and found that she was face to face with the woman across the street.

“Hi.” Was all she managed her courage to say as she stopped mid-step. She noticed that the woman was now back to her blue tank top.

“Hi, well I just wanted to introduce myself. My name is Ahn Hyejin and I just moved across the street from you.” She put out her hand a little awkwardly and Wheein took it in a handshake.

Not long, it pings her and realised that Hyejin had probably seen her leave her house and raced out here to meet her.

“Hyejin.” Wheein tested out the name and immediately decided she liked it. “My name is Wheein. Jung Wheein.” She smiled.

“—Wheein.. I am sorry—have I seen you somewhere before?” She asked with a small grin.

“Well... umm, technically—a few hours ago—” Wheein started.

“Yeah, — that’s how I found out you lived across the street. I just wanted to say, well—do you want to help me unpack? You know—if you want. You don’t have to if you don’t wa—” Hyejin started and immediately started turning red the longer she went on.

“I’d love to help.” Wheein found that a flustered woman in front of her was adorable.

“You would?” Hyejin sounded a little surprised. “That’s great!” A huge lopsided grin spread across her face. They smiled at each other and then both walked back together to Hyejin front door.

 

 

Leaves of a hundred different shades of red and orange were falling down through the breeze which caught Wheein’s scarf as she made her way home. It was late October, and the trees were in full swing of turning—as expected from autumn.

She enjoyed walking this time of year, finding the colors beautiful and the weather just warm enough to not be unpleasant.

She passed by several made up houses in preparation for Halloween. Blow up ghosts and witches, cobwebs everywhere and every light seemed to be orange. She loved the decorations, around her house as a child her neighbors never really go into that sort of thing.

In the bag at her side was the second stash of candy she had bought this month. She and Hyejin had gone through the first and they needed something to give the trick or treaters, so she was resolved to be strong this time and save it. Hyejin, on the other hand—couldn’t speak for so it would probably be best to hide it.

After another minute of walking, she arrived on the front porch of her girlfriend’s apartment. She opened the door, slipping out of her boots in the entryway.

The smell was heavenly, a blend of fresh ingredients: juicy red apples, flaky crust, a pinch of salt, ground cinnamon and nutmeg, and a hint of lemon. Wheein knew that smell _anywhere_. 

“You made apple pie!” she exclaimed, taking off her jacket as she nudged the door closed behind. She inhaled deeply again, sighing as the smell filled all of her lungs.

“Can I have a slice?”

Chuckles echoed from the kitchen, probably with hands sticky from the apples and cheeks dusted white from the flour. Wheein quickly shrugged off her shoes and jogged into the dining room, flopping down in a chair. “So, can I?” Wheein eagerly asked.

Ahn Hyejin leaned out of the kitchen doorway, smiling. “Want it with ice cream? It's homemade…vanilla.”

Wheein practically bounced from her chair at this point. “Of course!” she replied. Hyejin simply chuckled and returned into the kitchen, the sound of plates clinking onto the marble tabletop filling the air.

 Moments later, the girls were seat across from each other, smiling at two wide slices of pie. Shiny, gooey apples peeked from the sides, and when Wheein took a bite, filling her fork with cold ice cream and hot pie, she smiled in full, grin stretching ear to ear. “This is so good!”

“Is it as good as when we first met?” Hyejin teased,—her dark brown eyes glinting impishly. She thought back to years ago, when Hyejin had made her the very first of many pies after they’ve done unpacking her stuff.

They hadn’t shared it; —rather, Hyejin had left it on her doorstep the night after—too shy to give it to her now wife. Of course, Wheein has enjoyed it, and it led to them dating, and eventually marrying. 

Instead of instantly responding, —she put down her fork.

“It’s better” Wheein whispered, cheeks coloring. “Because I get to share it with you.” Hyejin smiled, her heart fluttering at the grasp of the other woman touch of fingers, entangling them with hers. 

“Well, then we’ll have to make the next together, won’t we?” Hyejin whispered shyly, her wife nodded and smiled, taking another big bite of delicious treat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the chapter, lately I feel like writing a lot since I've a week of day off  
> Also, today is the day when rbdub realeasing WheeSa's teaser urgh I just can't take how fabulous hyejin and wheein are TT^TT  
> anyway, don't forget to support White Wind!


	4. Two of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Domestic YongKongByulKong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After Yong's White Wind teaser came out few hours ago I want to celebrate Yong and Byul's teaser day, but I think I procrastinate a bit and ended up finishing this fic two hours before midnight.  
> Not to mention how gay Byul's teaser is, and how cute Yong's solarsido video.  
> Urgh... these gays are killing me...
> 
> I know I am such a lazy ass..  
> sorry...

Even though it was cold outside, neither Yongsun nor the blonde woman next to her was feeling cold. They were huddled up in their warm winter coats, —gloves on both their hands, comfortable and warm scarf around Yongsun’s neck and a very cute hat framing the top of her face.

Moon Byulyi looked at her girlfriend and smiled, cheeks flustered; Just like that, —Kim Yongsun simply had that effect on her.

“What is it?” She asked with a chuckle, tucking a strand of her hair underneath her hat. The way the blonde woman looked at her made her cheeks burn and her heart flutter, her lips curled up into a bright smile.

“Just you,” The younger woman answered with a loving smile— very satisfied with the sight in front of her

“Just me, huh?” Byulyi nodded and squeezed her hand as she felt her cheeks color a deeper red.

“Oh, —then what’ll happen if I do _this_?” Yongsun said, a small smirk playing on her lips. Before Byulyi could even ask what she was talking about, —Yongsun leaned towards her and pressed her deep red lips onto Byulyi’s chapped ones.

Moon Byulyi’s body froze for a moment, but then she leaned against Yongsun’s body more, —the palm of her hand moved to the back of the other woman’s neck—her other hand rested on the older woman’s side, —holding on for support so she wouldn’t fall over; she was standing on her toes after all.

Yongsun smiled when she felt her girlfriend answering the kiss, —their lips parted and their tongues met. Soft and slow, as if it was the first time they kissed.

The photographer felt her heart beat rapidly in her chest, she didn’t want the kiss to end; she wanted to feel Yongsun’s lips on hers as long as possible. She was addicted to her lips; a fact that seems never fade within the time, —ever since their first.

Byulyi held onto Yongsun tighter, wanting the petite closer. The one she loved was right here with her, their lips against each other, —but still, greed is greed—Byulyi still wanted more. She wanted to feel her lips on hers more, although she knew that it wasn’t possible. She just wanted to kiss her beloved sun, every minute of the day, every day.

They looked into each other as their lips left each other, warm breaths mingling in the small space between their faces. No words were spoken, but they said more than a thousand word could ever tell. It was as if they had their own secret and silent language, which only they could understand. The smiles showed how much they loved each other, how much they cared for each other and how happy they were with each other.

“I love you, Yong” Byulyi whispered softly and rested her head against the older woman’s shoulder. The long black haired girl smiled lovingly and let out a content sigh.

“I love you too, —Byul. More than I ever dared to imagine I would.” She rested her cheek on top of Byul’s head and wrapped her arms around the slightly woman a little tighter. She lifted her head as she felt something soft against her other cheek, which was facing the sky. Yongsun blinked a few times as she felt it again, this time on her nose.

“—What is it?” Byulyi asked and looked up to Yongsun, —whose lips had parted in wonder.

“Byul-ah! —look! Look! It’s snowing!”

The other woman looked up and saw that it indeed _was_ snowing. Small flakes of white traveling down the sky oh —so softly, —it was a beautiful sight and made her feel giddy.

“It’s beautiful…”

“Just like you,” Moon Byulyi whispered with a playful smirk, but her eyes showed that she was being absolutely serious. Yongsun smiled, her cheeks blushing, —and she is sure it wasn’t from the cold.

“—well, you’re pretty gorgeous yourself.” She giggled and pressed a kiss onto the tip of Byulyi’s nose, —just as softly as the snowflakes that touched their faces. Byulyi blushed and hid her face in Yongsun’s shoulder, flustered by the nose-kiss.

“—but you are too.”

“How about—we both are?” Yongsun suggested and after a second or two, she could feel Byulyi nod against her coat.

“Okay, I’ll accept that.” They slowly started moving as some men and a few women started to play music on their instruments nearby. They smiled at each other as they danced in the falling snow, —enjoying the soothing melody from the busker and they both completely deep in their own little world; for a moment forgetting about the real world around them for a bit.

Byulyi lifted her girlfriend up and spun around in circles, causing them both to burst out in cheerful laughter. Apparently they had caught attention, as the people with the instruments had moved closer and continued playing both beautiful and cheesy winter season songs.

They danced and danced and danced, until their feet almost ached—but not even a second their smile left their face. As they came to a halt, they shared another kiss. A small crowd around them started to applaud and caused the two to look up, —startled and surprised, not knowing there were even a few who whistled enthusiastically.

Both Moon Byulyi and Kim Yongsun blushed and bowed nervously, —causing the crowd to applaud even more.

Pleasant warmth welcomed them as they walked into a cozy coffee-bar, Yongsun almost squealed as she saw the fireplace in the back, —surrounded by three comfortable looking couches. Before she could even really open her mouth, the blonde sighed laughingly, shaking her head.

“Yes, we can go sit there.” She chuckled when Yongsun threw her arms around her neck for a tight hug and kissed her cheek before hurrying over to the fireplace. “What do you wanna drink, babe?” She asked as she reached the couch Yongsun had taken a seat onto and rested her hands on her girlfriend shoulders.

“Hmm, hot chocol--“

“--chocolate with whipped cream on top,” Byulyi interrupted, —finishing the older woman’s sentence. “Right?” she chuckled and nodded, then pulled Byulyi down for a kiss. The later kissed back and walked off to the counter, to order their drinks.

It had only taken her two minutes to order and get back to the couch, settling down next to her girlfriend. “I missed you,” Yongsun whispered and pressed her lips against Byulyi’s cheek.

“Did you really?” her eyebrows furrowed into a mischief frown— and Yongsun nodded.

“Since when you become this greasy?”

“Ever since you rub me with your greasiness—years ago” She chuckled, flicking the younger woman forehead— to get rid of that cocky smirk off her face “Uhhuh, —And I really did meant it tho” Another kiss, this time very close to Byulyi’s ear.

“Well, I’m here now?” Yongsun nodded with a smile, before pressing her lips below Byulyi’s ear.

“Mhmm, —Yong” The blonde woman murmured softly, —only causing the other to continue. The deep red lips moved down a little, close to Byulyi’s jaw and kiss the tender skin there. The little sound of protest she made, —only amused the older woman and caused her to kiss the entire length of her girlfriend’s jaw, then finally kissing the lovely lips she loved so much.

 “Ladies, your drinks.” Both Moon Byulyi and Kim Yongsun whirled around, almost hitting their heads against each other as they looked at the waiter—kinda forgetting where were they were.

He was probably not much older or younger than they were and had difficulty to suppress a smile.

“T—thank you,” Yongsun stumbled and took her mug from him, delighted when she saw a mountain of whipped cream on top.

“No problem, ma’am,” he replied politely and handed the blonde woman her mug, —before walked back to the counter.

The two women just looked at each other, cheeks coloring a deep pink and taking a careful sip of their drinks in silence. When they looked at each other again, —Byulyi burst out into laughter, causing her girlfriend to raise her eyebrows in confusion.

“What’s so funny?” she asked, watching Byulyi continue laughing.

“You— “ Byulyi inhaled deeply and instead of finishing whatever she was about to say, she laughed even more. Then she pointed at Yongsun, —only confusing the older woman even more. When she could properly breathe again, she took Yongsun’s face between her hands and gently pulled it towards hers.

Then Byulyi brought her lips closer and sucked on Yongsun’s nose lightly.

“Wha—?”

“There was whipped cream on your nose, —yeba” Byulyi whispered, chuckling visibly with her crooked smirk.

 “O—oh…” Yongsun stuttered and looked down. “Thanks, love…” Byulyi made Yongsun look at her again and smiled lovingly.

“Anything for you,” Sher said and kissed Yongsun again, this time on the lips.

“I love you.”

 “I love you too, —Byul-ah,” The older woman replied and kissed her back, snuggling up to the slightly taller woman. They just sat there, in front of the fireplace, enjoying their drinks and each other. That’s all they wanted and needed, they’d keep each other warm this winter.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and don't forget to support White Wind!


	5. Lucky That I Love You...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WheeByul, where Byul being an ass as usual and annoy her puppy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUPPORT THEIR LAST COMEBACK IN THEIR 4SEASON PROJECT, WHITE WIND!!  
> also WheeByul because I wanted a break from MoonSun and Wheesa..
> 
> just because.....

White milky hands reached down and picked up a floret of broccoli from the temperature controlled fridge in front of her. Her eyes narrowed as she tried to study the branches of each floret through the transparent plastic sheet that housed the green vegetable. A memory from a few months ago replayed in her mind as she had had the unfortunate luck of finding a dead worm attached to one of the cooked branches half way through her meal.

Which—of course her girlfriend found that hilarious and even went as far as to point out that it was extra protein to aid the muscle repair from that day’s work out.

After all, —it’s nearing their last comeback, and being strictly on diet would need an extra careful diet plan.

Having carefully studied as much of the broccoli as she could, —Jung Wheein placed the packet into the shopping basket with a sigh, silently hoping that this batch would be void of any dead worms.

After picking up a few more items, she found herself taking a small jar of Kimchi off the shelf. Moon Byulyi would always antagonize her with it by kissing her after eating a spoon full of it. She always hate it whenever she did that.

Not the kiss, —but _the kimchi part_.

Her left hand dipped into her pants pocket and pulled out her yellow covered smartphone with a pop socket of a red moon on the back cover. “—okay… So… we still need to get toothpaste, still water, —cola, pork chops, chips, long life fat free milk and—” she paused a took in a deep breath as she read an item that was she certain she hadn’t put onto the list

“Cola? Chips?”

That’s where her Byulyi must have been since she disappeared ten minutes to go and — “decrease the time they spent in the grocery store” —by picking up their toiletries.

A few steps past those dangerous “middle aisles” brought her to an empty “chips, nuts, dried fruit and popcorn” aisle. Somewhere towards the middle she located her girlfriend, —staring at the empty spot in front of her then shifting her gaze above her then to the side and then back to the empty space before her.

“Unnie, really?” The younger asked as she made her approach towards the brunette.

A pair of sparkling brown eyes turned to face her “Ah! Wheein-ah! I knew you’d find me eventually… How?”

The shorter woman turned her phone to face girlfriend. “Never did I ever put on sugary drink and a freaking bag of chips on my diet list.” She exhaled a deep breath. “And how did you open my phone?”

The mischievous thief smirked “—oh it was so easy this time. I heard you few weeks ago mumbling your new password out of habit and coincidentally you spell out my name! —thank you for making me the only person you love so much as to use my name as your password” Moon Byulyi scoffed at her angel for figuring out her cellphone password again.

She then pointed to a blue box at the top of the shelf, quickly changing the subject “I need help getting a packet out of that box”

Wheein’s eyes followed the direction of the pointed finger towards the blue box of chips that she was referring to. —it is in the place that two of them could not reach there, and being offended as short as she was, Jung Wheein rolled her eyes, “—ask a store attendant”

She nodded and pursed her lips “—I did and he said he’d be back but that was about” she glanced at the clock on the far end of the aisle “plus, minus twelve minutes ago. He’s not coming back.” An excited smile became evident on her face

“But now that you’re here— “

“I can’t reach up there”

She smirked and motioned for her to put the basket down “Yeah I know. I was thinking that I could get up on your shoulders and I could quickly get one. It’ll be easy peasy”

Wheein nervously looked around the aisle, she just couldn’t really reject the other woman plead—especially with her sparkling eyes begging like that— after all, it has been a long time since both of them has shopping the groceries together.

“Okay, —but make it quick” She put the shopping basket down and put her head through Byul’s legs and let her sit comfortably on her shoulders before standing up straight.

Moon Byulyi reached up with a grunt and tried to open up the box. She struggled a little bit but got it open.

An impatient groan came from below her “Well? Have you got one yet?”

Being on the younger’s shoulders tempted Byulyi to tease a bit

“Wait! Almost! Nearly got it.” She let out a fake groan “—maybe if you stand on your tippy toes”

“I.AM.ON.MY.FREAKING.TIPPY.TOES” came the response from her lover below her. She could tell that her girlfriend’s patience was wearing thin, she smirked. Oh how she enjoyed teasing her girlfriend.

A hand came across her vision startling Wheein a bit—as a woman in grabbed the chocolate covered popcorn packet in front of her. She turned her head and gave her a nervous smile, she had wanted to get this done before anyone saw them—but it was evident that it was too late for that now.

Better than having the store manager come over she thought.

Feeling the head in between her legs shift slightly to the side, the brunette glanced down to see what had pulled at her girlfriend’s attention. A woman below her had grabbed a bag of something, exchanging what looked like a smile with Wheein and at that, —a thought crept into Byulyi’s mind.

“Have I told you how much I love it when your head is in between my legs?” She felt Wheein’s shoulders twitch, but she was just getting started “—I’d be so much better if your head was facing the other way so you—”

Moon Byulyi didn’t get to finish her naughty sentence before she was pulled away from the box of chips as Wheein tried to silence her from finishing her sentence. In order to regain her balance on her shoulders, —her hands immediately went to grab onto Wheein’s head which in turn made the packet of chips hit her girlfriend’s face, blinding her from view.

“Wai—wait a minute! Wheein-ah! I am sorry!!”

“Unnie!!” Wheein was swaying from side to side, she couldn’t see and her face was burning from being hit with a packet of chips. If she lost her footing and fell it could spell trouble for her lover, —even from this height.

A pair of hands stabilized both of them from behind to keep the bottom woman from falling backwards — “It’s okay, I’ve got you.”

Wheein could hear sighs of relief from the body above her. She in turn, took a moment to gather herself before bending down to let Byulyi off her burning shoulders.

“Are you okay. Unnie?” She asked her girlfriend even with annoyance evident on her face.

Moon Byulyi nodded then giggled “—sorry.” She then proceed to gently rub the shorter woman’s reddish cheek before swinging her arm over Wheein’s shoulder.

A chuckle turned the ladies’ attention to the woman behind Wheein who had helped stabilise her “Oh man! That’s the best thing I’ve seen and heard all day”

Wheein blushed that the woman had heard and figured out what Byul meant earlier.

She waved off the anxious look on Jung Wheein’s face as the laughter died down “You know, my only son came out to me a few months ago and it was a very difficult thing to adjust to. I did and said something’s that at I’m not proud of but after seeing the two of you from the moment I walked into the store half an hour ago to this little mishap now, —if my son can find what the two of you seem to have then I’ll be a peace with his choice.”

Byul smiled and put her hand out to shake the stranger’s hand “Thanks for the assist mate.”

She reciprocated and let out another short laugh “You’re welcome. Now you two try and stay out of trouble.”

They watched as she continued on her shopping, pushing her trolley along.

Wheein wanted to tell the woman how difficult ‘staying out of trouble’ was when you had a girlfriend like Moon Byulyi.

A shiny packet of chips lying on the floor caught the slightly shorter woman’s eye as she bent down to pick it up. She looked at Byulyi in confusion as she had another packet of chips in her hand “Two packets? Really?”

Byulyi pulled on each side of the packet in her hand to open it up “Well this one is for trip to home and the other for later…”

“For real? This unnie, is seriously…” Jung Wheein sighed deeply for the nth times today while rolling her eyes.

Moon Byulyi clicked her thumb and middle finger together with a wink “Yeah, that’s the one.”

She looked around for a second before kissing her puppy on the cheek. She didn’t want travel snacks but it helped keep her quiet for a bit sometimes. The other packet was added to their shopping basket as Moon Byulyi picked it up “Come on. Let’s finish up and leave.”

“I love you, by the way”


	6. Tale as Old as Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YKBK is so thriving lately I might already faint from the loss of blood, so here I am.  
> Being super productive to write, yet procrastinating all the way for my own work...
> 
> ANYWAY SUBSCRIBE TO SOLARSIDO AND SUPPORT WHITE WIND

Life was not interesting after Moon Byulyi, a 26 years old art graduated student settle in as a co-owner of a small coffee shop in suburban of South Korea’s most populated district.

Or so, she thought…

It is not as she has giving up her art, hell no, she would never do that—but rather, after she had done her 4th exhibition, the blonde girl could feel the art block hitting her up as fast as the shinkansen, —and after a while, she decided to really needed that break from art related.

And when Ahn Hyejin, —her best friend ever since her senior high life—, suddenly came and offered her a chance to do so, oh girl, she did not even stuttered for a yes.

After the morning rush of people craving for their dose of caffeine there was a lull in business, Moon Byulyi made her round and took care of the tables. The café she had working on a year ago was small, —but still enough to welcome 40 customers at most.

It was comfortable and they built them to suits in their liking. So without her daily stress of rude customer, she actually liking her current activity. But still, —somehow she think her current life is kinda boring.

Moon Byulyi just finished arranging the bar counter, —since her employee had done this earlier and so, it was her turn. She was polishing the glasses near the sink, on the other side and she didn’t really pay attention to the counter, so when she heard someone delicately clear their throat, —looking up, she noticed a black haired girl, looking around.

“Wheein-ah!” shouted Byulyi. She probably went to the back…

Sigh, honestly that midget, “Jung Wheein!” she shouted again and then gave up. After placing her napkin and washing gloves, she headed over to the counter, muttering to herself. “—really, leaving the counter unattended, I will— How can I help you?” she asked the girl with a professional sunny smile on her face.

The black haired girl looked at her and then blinked. “Oh, —um… Can I get—Hazelnut soy latte, please? —err… to go.”

“Alright. Hazelnut soy latte. Ice or hot?”

“I’d like to have it hot.”

“Right away, —and what’s your name?” Procedures or no, —Moon Byulyi kinda wanted to know her name.

No. this is out of curiosity.

She was a curious person.

Yes. She is indeed a curious person.

The black haired girl in front of the counter narrowed her eyes and smirked delicately. “Cinderella.”

Moon Byulyi’s hand with the marker halted for a tiny moment when she looked up with one eyebrow up. She saw the girl grin at her and she responded in kind, —before writing down the name. “I am taking you don’t bring your dwarfs together? Or are you waiting for your prince to show up?” she made small talk while preparing the drink.

Cinderella went pink. “—well—I don’t…—really… I mean no. Not prince…” she smiled and looked at her feet, her long hair getting in her eyes. She brushed the bangs away from her forehead in an impatient gesture.

“Really?” Moon Byulyi was focused on the latte. “—well, that’s—Wheein-ah! What did I tell you about leaving the counter unattended?” Her colleague just appeared at the door, showing off her cute dimple and mouthed sorry with such a cute blinding smile.

Instantly forgiven.

She had to suppress the urge to pinching her cheeks and shook her head instead. “Here you go, Cinderella,” she smiled cheekily when giving her the latte. Their fingers brushed and Byulyi tried to ignore the shiver and heat in her belly. “See you soon hopefully.” She beaming the girl, her most charming smile.

She meant it.

“—um, yeah… probably.” She made a few steps backwards, stumbled on a stray chair, turned red, and rushed out of the coffee shop. Byulyi snorted.

She is so cute.

She was long gone from her sight when Wheein approach the counter, “She was cute,” noticed Wheein. “What was her name, you said?” Her dark eyes were glinting with amusement as she watched her co-worker busy herself with some washing up.

“Cinderella.”

Jung Wheein just blinked for rapid moment before looked up at her. “Well. I suspect that was not her real name, but I could be wrong,” she deadpanned. Moon Byulyi rolled her eyes and sighed with exasperation. “You are usually wrong, Wheein-ah, —that’s nothing new.”

“—but, yeah, I suppose she just likes Disney. —wait what does it matter, anyway?” She continued, groaned when Wheein poked her with her elbow and laughed loudly.

 

***

 

“The weather today were cloudy with the chance of love” Wheein’s voice still ringing inside her ears ever since they encounter each other few hours ago, —which marking up their change of shift and for Byul to start her day with annoyance.

Moon Byulyi should’ve known it would end like this. Wheein was such a romantic, —it was just unavoidable, and that Jung Wheein paired up with her girlfriend? Byulyi couldn’t hope for anything better than they minding their own business anymore.

Not mere than a day later, she came to her shift only to hear Ahn Hyejin, —which pretty sure she heard them right after her date with Wheein last night—had teased her and said, “Your girl was here earlier this morning.” She said, arranging the counter and counting for their par stock, before scratching some notes.

Moon Byulyi just hummed, too bad she lost her chance to meet her up this time.

Hyejin took a glance to the blonde and continued, “I don’t want to say this, —but you see… she looked disappointed to find me here… Which would be pretty insulting if I didn’t know better.”, and pretend Moon Byulyi didn’t really care either way.

But she didn’t.

“What was her name this time?” Moon Byulyi asked lazily, trying not put too much effort, so her coworker did not tease her further—secretly hoping for a real one.

But this is Ahn Hyejin we are talking about. Of course she knew what the hell Moon Byulyi thinking—even under that façade the older girl had to put—and decided to root for her bestfriend this time.

“Elsa.”

No such luck.

The bell rang twice, and Hyejin had to put her notes down to welcome her upcoming customer, before, “—actually, unnie—you can ask her herself now, —if you want… though.” Ahn Hyejin abruptly standing up and straight went to back area.

“—what—oh... Hi,” Byulyi put on her crooked smile, gasping for the fresh air because for a split second she forgot to breath. “What can I do for you today?” Except for giving you my number, —she added quietly in her mind. Crushing the urge to pat her hair down, she tried to look professional and ignore her own imagination for whereabouts Hyejin somewhere on the back.

Cinderella’s— or Elsa’s – face lit up when she beamed at the blonde.

“Whoa, you are here…” She remembered herself momentarily, —and then, more quietly added, “I’d like a strawberry latte, please…” as if Byul’s heart didn’t just skip one beat.

“Alright. One Strawberry Latte is coming. To go?”

“—err… I’ll drink it here, —I’m in no rush.”

Moon Byulyi nodded and flashed her brightest smile, “That’s great—wait no, —I mean, why don’t you take a sit and I’ll bring it to you when I’m done?” The black haired girl nodded and heading to empty seat behind the bookcase.

Only after she was out of her sight, Byulyi turned her attention back to her co-worker, —who magically appear out of nowhere, —now standing behind the sink. “What do I do?” she hissed, panicking only slightly.

Gosh, she swear to god, —she was only good at talking and rubbish, count more at her cheesy line more than everything else.

No surprise her relationships were short and sad, really.

Ahn Hyejin smirked and enjoying the older girl’s frustration, —she is liking this game. The shorter girl now took the blonde arms and turned her to the coffee maker. “—well, right now, you could start to make her her strawberry lat— “

“Soy latte.”

“What?”

“Last time she wanted soy latte, maybe she forgot this time.”

Hyejin blinked for a moment before unconsciously rolled her eyes. “Whoa unnie, —I can’t believe this. You’re already over the heels, aren’t you?” She waited for the slightly taller girl’s denial, —which after a moment Ahn Hyejin realised it wouldn’t come forever from the other girl.

Which is weird, knowing how long she had known her.

“Now unnie, you make her order, —you grab one of these cakes, and you go to her and ask her name.” She looked at her meaningfully. “—and possibly her phone number, too,” she added as an afterthought.

Moon Byulyi inhaled deeply and set to work. Just like Wheein, —Ahn Hyejin might have been wrong usually, —but she was damn good at plans—and this time, really sounded like a fucking good plan.

Well, better than any of hers, anyway.

So when she brought Elsa her strawberry soy latte and set a plate with strawberry tart before her, —she was quite confident.

Well, she was anyway until she realised and hesitated. Because can you just sit down with someone if they do not ask you to?

“—oh. Thank you… wait—I didn’t…” she gestured to the cake and Moon Byulyi waved her hand.

“On the house,” she announced, and then shrugged. “—can I sit?”

Elsa scrambled to get her papers and books in stack. “Yeah! —yeah of course! Please.” Moon Byulyi dragged the opposite chair before making herself sat down in front of the Disney Princess.

She licked her lips, feeling a sudden dryness inside her throat, and couldn’t help to averted her gaze, everywhere beside the black haired girl in front of her—and caught a sight of her co-owner, giving her a thumbs up which made her close her eyes for a second, mortified.

She calmed herself down and taking a sip of her Iced Peach Tea. Her eyes slowly moved from her drink into the girl, only to notice that the girl was looking at her curiously.

“So, what’s your name this time?”

“Pocahontas,” she replied with a straight face, sipping her strawberry latte—but eyes still glued to Moon Byulyi.

Moon Byulyi snorted. “I am liking into Mulan or Belle more, tho…”

“—I was Mulan a week ago, and I’m planning to be Vanellope tomorrow, but I guess I could be Belle…” She blushed, showing off couple of her small dimple on both end of her mouth, —and for the goddess sake, —it was freaking cute.

The blonde gulped, trying to ease her heart, “And what’s your _real_ name?”

“—ah…well—,” the black haired girl cur her free strawberry tart, with a devilish grin decorating her features, —in which looked a bit ridiculous on her innocent face. “That’s a secret that no one can know.”

She took a bite and munching them slowly, before moaned obscenely. “Oh gosh, this is good, —” she said with her mouth full. “You have to try it.” She shoved a spoonful at the blonde, so she was forced to take it, looking her Princess in the eyes all the while, making her flush.

Did Byulyi just thinking that she was really pretty when she was blushing.

Yes, she did.

After she swallowed her strawberry tart, she took a sip of her drink to wetting her throat. She took a glance to the counter and her heart sink a moment when she seeing people queueing to the counter. She sighed, “—and if I— let’s say—gave you my number, would you text me your name?” Moon Byulyi decided now was time for bold, if not now then never, right?

Elsa just eyeing her every movement when the blonde proceeded with writing her phone number on a napkin, before gave it to the girl, and got up with regret. “My break is over, but—”

“It was nice,” the girl interrupted her. And without they knowing, they already smiled at each other. “Yeah, it was—it is.” She then waved and slowly taking her step back to the coffee machine.

It seems like a long time passed, but really, it was just half an hour later, she saw the Princess leave. Not sounding to be super creepy, but her eyes couldn’t help but to follow the figure until she disappeared in the street.

Seconds later, she felt her phone vibrating on her hip.

_It’s Kim Yongsun._

 

 


	7. Clef (Bass)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clef Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short read to go

Have you ever wondered when you walked in the middle of sidewalk, or when you crossed that crowded crosswalk, wondered—if your soulmate ever pass by and you on the other hand, get this tight—warm feeling inside your chest, —longing for something, yet you didn't know what it was for?

Not an everyday occurrence, but have you ever get a sudden hunch, about something bad os going to happened anytime soon, and you just panicked. Like, total panic. But you already know you are inside a safe bubble, on your comfy pajamas, —fresh from the shower while lying on the top of your bed after a long day work hour?

Those dreams that you certainly know it wasn’t yours. You know it was a dream, but why did it feels so right and real?

Or when you walked in the middle of crossroad, timidly trying not to bumped all these stranger around you, yet, —at some point, you passed by one particular person, and have the urge to grab them, afraid of losing another chance—or maybe it was your last chance—but you get discouraged because you are a shy bunch?

Well, you didn’t know what was get into you today. A rush of adrenaline? No, maybe it was the champagne you had from your birthday party earlier this morning? Or maybe it was your gut telling you to do so?

Either way, you noticed a sudden burst of endorphin spreading throughout the every corner of your body when you realised you were grabbing a stranger by her wrist—a beautiful stranger.

Wait no.

A really really beautiful— _ethereal even_ —stranger.

You gulped when she had to jolt on your sudden act. At that exact moment, you were sure the tick on your watch stopped when your eyes met her dark brown orbs. Which allow you to make out every lining on the stranger’s fine _shocked_ figures.

Wait, no, you rephrase that, _at her beautiful shock face_. You certain your knee melted at the sight.

“…I—”

“!!!”

“…yong?”

“You!!”

 

 

And that’s how my, — _our_ —story began…


End file.
